The Arrow Shooting Matchmaker
by MisakaMikotoElectromaster
Summary: Preview: A new girl transfers to Beacon. You would think that she would be a Mary-Sue and take over the spotlight, right? No, instead she takes the role of Cupid. Rated T for antics and violent language. Find out how the new girl teams up with Yang, Blake, and Ren to form Team Antic! All types of ships supported! Review if you want a certain ship to be featured.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this just an idea I had on a weekend, so I decided to write this. (Ruby! Do the disclaimer!)**

**Ruby: Alriiiiiight! MisakaMikotoElectromaster doesn't own anything here except her own character, Gila-**

**Me: Ruby! Don't spoil it!**

**Ruby: Alright, jeez. MisakaMikotoElectromaster doesn't own anything here except her own character. All other characters belong to RoosterTeeth!**

**Me: Good job, Ruby! Here! (holds out cookies)**

**Ruby: COOKIES. MINE. (tackles cookies)**

**Me: Okay, let's do this!**

Weiss gazed out of her window high in the Beacon tower, silently debating with herself whether she should go to practice with Myrtenmaster or stay in the dorm and rest. On one hand, she was dead tired. On the other, however, the Vytal Tournament was coming up and she needed to practice in order to win. She sighed quietly, yearning to succumb to the warm depths of her bed. Weiss leaned her head against the window and drifted off... only to be awakened suddenly by a whistle blowing in her ear. "Ugh! Ruby! Can you not?!" Weiss exclaimed irritably. Huffing indignantly, she snatched her beloved Myrtenmaster off the table and stormed off to go practice.

'Why does Ruby like to do that? I mean, she's such a dunce! She's annoying, childish, adorable, cute... stop it Weiss! I-it's not like I like her or anything,' Weiss thought, mentally chastising herself as she strode toward the practice arena.

"Hello," a voice said. Startled, Weiss glanced around, and saw a girl with long, purple hair tied up in a high ponytail. She had a dark green cloak on, decorated with light green and sage-colored orbs. A green dual-blade scabbard hung on her hip, with two long hunting knives sheathed. Her dark purple hair flowed gently in the wind.

"Do you happen to know where Team RWBY resides in this academy?" the girl said smoothly. She was standing by the fountain, and from her posture Weiss assumed that the girl was used to dealing with difficult people. Her warm hazel eyes were inviting, yet taking in and analyzing every detail about Weiss. Weiss could see the golden orbs flitting around, noticing everything.

"Yes, in fact, I am a part of Team RWBY. My name is Weiss Schnee. What's your name?" Weiss replied curiously.

"You don't need to know my name as of yet," she evaded, "If you need to address me, you may call me Gilan. I'm looking for Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long from Team RWBY, and Lie Ren from Team JNPR. Do you know where I can find them, Miss Schnee?"

"Well," Weiss said, "Most likely, Blake is off experimenting in her lab, Yang is wasting all the shampoo on her 'perf' hair, and Ren is busy entertaining Nora. So, seeing as they're probably busy, why don't you come to the practice arena with me? I'd like to get to know you better." Weiss was interested in this new girl. Why was she so secretive? And why was she only looking for Blake, Yang, and Ren? It was confusing to her, and Weiss didn't like to be confused. 'I'll see her fighting style as well, so if she comes up against me in the Vytal Tournament, I can beat her.' Weiss thought. She smiled to herself. 'Two birds in one stone.'

Yang smirked, seeing a new girl come and talk to Weiss. "Excellent. A new toy to play with," she said, rubbing her hands together mischievously.

"Oh no," said Blake, with her nose buried, as usual, in Ninjas of Love. "Don't destroy her, okay?" she said.

"Don't worry," Yang grinned, "I'm just going to... **toy** with her a bit."

**A/N: Sorry! This is my first fanfic ever, so don't be too harsh, please! Also, thank you, ElfCollaborator! This story is partially based off of Team RWBY and JNPR's personality from Weiss Reacts! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: That was quick! Haha, no, I had a friend request for the second chappie, so I decided to post it! Blake!**

**Blake (with nose in Ninjas of Love): No. I'm reading.**

**Me: Blaaaaaaaake**

**Blake (still reading): Fine. MisakaMikotoElectromaster does in no way own any of the characters here except for Gilan. The rest belong to RoosterTeeth.**

**Me: Yay! Thanks Blake!**

Weiss was panting, having just fought through a pack of Beowolves in the simulation room. The scene of destruction around her faded away, leaving a pure white room and the door across from her. She glanced over and checked up on "Gilan". Weiss gasped at the whirlwind of destruction that was Gilan. Her dark purple hair whipped around, and she was killing the Beowolves with seemingly no weapon. Weiss glanced at the settings and gaped at the difficulty level. Gilan had set it on the infamous "Master" setting, known to have left even the strongest Hunters and Huntresses with aura levels dipping into the red. Weiss checked Gilan's aura levels and gasped again. The Beowolves had only managed to hit Nagihiko once or twice, judging from her aura levels. Either that, or she had massive aura reserves like Jaune. Weiss watched Gilan finish off the last pack of Beowolves without a scratch and concluded that it must have been the former.

"Hello, Miss Schnee, you seem to have finished faster than me. What is your fighting style, may I inquire?" Gilan asked, oblivious to Weiss's awe.

"Do you have any idea what you just accomplished?" Weiss exclaimed, shaking out of her stupor and completely ignoring Gilan 's question.

"Not really," replied Gilan," Perhaps you could inform me of what I did to induce this state of agitation upon you?"

"You defeated a difficulty level that has left people such as Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch with red aura levels, yet you barely have a scratch on you!" Weiss responded, shaking her head, "I didn't even see your weapon come out!" Gilan frowned, then shrugged.

"My real weapon is hidden in my cloak. I'm slightly less experienced with these knives," she said, unsheathing the knives.

"May I see them?" Weiss inquired, curious.

"Of course you may," Gilan replied, handing the hunting knives to Weiss.

Weiss inspected them carefully, noting the intricate vine design on the handle and the guns concealed in the leaves and stems. She tested them out, spinning around and making a large circle. The knives were carefully crafted, with razor-sharp edges and a design that was both aesthetically and physically pleasing. The handle was worn into a handprint that was very similar to her own. The hilts of the knives were covered with complex webs of platinum over a large emerald.

"Wow, these knives are spectacular!" Weiss exclaimed.

Nagihiko smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Would you like to spar?" asked Weiss, curious about Gilan 's fighting style.

"If it is okay with you, Miss Schnee," Gilan responded.

"Please, call me Weiss."

"Very well, Weiss"

"Hey, kitty-cat, you've got control of the battle simulation settings, right?" Yang said with a devious smirk.

"Of course, Yang. By the way, don't call me kitty-cat," Blake replied, a little annoyed.

"Let's do this then."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm going to try to update every week, but I'm kind of a slow writer… Anyway, hope you enjoy my writing! Yang, disclaimer!**

**Yang (with aviators on): MisakaMikotoElectromaster owns nothin' but my new toy, kay? The rest belongs to RoosterTeeth.**

**Me: Whoa, cool! But anyway, let's do this!**

Chapter 3: Sparring

"Whoa," was the first thing that was out of Gilan's mouth when she saw the sparring area. The reason was simply... Nora.

"HEY! HEADS UP!" said Nora excitedly as she swung towards the duo standing in the doorway. _Floomp!_

Gilan and Weiss were knocked down by the hammer-wielding-pancake-loving-pancake-eating girl swinging toward them on a giant toy rubber snake.

"Hey, Nora! Do you have any idea what you are doing?!" Weiss exclaimed indignantly, trying to get up.

"Nope!" the cheery brunette responded, utterly unfazed by both the collision and Weiss's shouting.

"You just knocked down a new student! Hell of a first impression you've made on her!" Weiss yelled.

"Well, she looks fine!" Nora said, still holding on to her giant rubber snake. Weiss turned around and noticed—Gilan not only looked fine, but she was also chatting with… Ruby?! Weiss felt the heat rise to her face, and tried to stifle the blush.

"You seem fine, too," teased Nora, noticing Weiss's blush.

"S-shut up!"

Ruby's POV (so far it's been in Weiss's)

Ruby was chatting animatedly with Gilan, eagerly trying to get a glimpse at Gilan's knives. Finally, she gave and asked Gilan, "Can I PLEASE see your weapon?!"

"My primary? Or secondary?" Gilan responded, fidgeting slightly.

"Whatever you used to fight off the Grimm in the Master setting battle simulation!" Ruby exclaimed, forgetting momentarily that she wasn't supposed to know.

"Huh? How do you know I did that?" Gilan replied, now slightly panicky.

"Uh… Well…" Ruby fumbled for an explanation and decided to just tell the truth. "Well, they were kind of watching you and Weiss because they were curious about the 'new girl'."

"They? Who are they?" Gilan instantly questioned, on edge.

"Yang and Blake, of course!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Tell me, where are they now?"

Ruby looked around. "Right there!" she said, pointing to an air duct.

"Alright, thank you, Ruby." Gilan said. She then proceeded to walk to the air duct and wrench it open. Yang and Blake were caught completely off guard because Gilan had taken a route in their blind spot.

"What. Exactly. Were. You. Doing." Gilan enunciated each word clearly so that Yang and Blake could make no mistake.

"Ehehe…" Yang trailed off, staring at Gilan's unemotional face. "_Blake, help me out here!_" Yang panicked.

"No." Blake deadpanned.

"BLAAAAAAAAKE!" Yang's screams could be heard from the library.

"What was that?" Sun asked Neptune.

"No idea."

**Okay, so sorry if this is crappy writing, but I'm working with limited material right now. Please review so that I can hear all of your beautiful ideas, too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so this is when Team Antic officially forms! Ren!**

**Ren: On it. MisakaMikotoElectromaster does not own any of us except Gilan. We belong to RoosterTeeth.**

**Me: That's my favorite character!**

**Ren: (deadpan) Mhm.**

**Me: Okay, let's do this!**

"Okay," Gilan said when she was done torturing Yang as revenge. "Let's get this team started. Rolecall first. Yang?"

Yang said confusedly, "Wait, what? You haven't even told us your name and I have only the information that I gathered from watching (read: stalking) you and Ice Queen over there!"

Gilan raised one eyebrow and said, "You don't need to know my name. And I'm going to form a team with you, Blake, Ren, and—" She was cut off by a certain hyper brunette crashing into the room with her partner raised up high.

"General, I have brought the specimen!" Nora exclaimed.

"Excellent. Major 'Burning Maiden, Princess Valkyrie', I hereby promote you to Lieutenant Colonel 'Phoenix Blossom, Graceful Valkyrie'." Gilan saluted and tapped Nora on the shoulder with her knife. "Now, Lieutenant Colonel, stand at my side as our army rises! Now, to form Team Antic! I, Nora, Ren, Yang, and Blake shall rise as the official Antic Masters!"

Ren, who was dizzy from Nora dragging him around, was still half-asleep and trying to make sense of the situation. He internally sighed and concluded that he would have to find out all the facts along the way.

Blake, who was analyzing the behavior patterns of the new girl and Nora, concluded that Nora must've been informed of this a long time ago.

Yang, who was confused as hell, concluded that she would find out later.

Weiss, who was watching all of the chaos, merely facepalmed.

**Alright! Sorry there was such a long period of no-updating, but I've been pretty busy with school stuff, so… yeah. Please, give me some ideas in the comments below! Thank you!**


End file.
